Simba:Future Revealed!
by Symba727
Summary: On the night of the elephant graveyard incident, young Simba has a nightmare about the fate of his father. Unfortunately, this was not the first time.


**A/N: This is a one-shot that smacked me in the face when I was doing dishes. So without further ado: here you go.**

Simba's POV

"Simba, let me tell you something that my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I." I heard my father say as I lay on his back feeling the warmth of his mane.

"Love you dad."

"And I you son. Let's get home. Your mother will be worried sick. She told me you lied to her."

"I'm sorry…", I said in a small voice.

"You must apologize to your mother. She is the one to whom you lied.". When we arrived home, my mother greeted us with a very sad look on her face although she was smiling.

"I'm sorry I lied mom. I just wanted to prove I was brave."

"Although I am disappointed that you lied to me and almost got yourself and Nala killed, I do forgive you as long as you promise me you will never do something that dangerous again." My mother said in a stern, yet gentle voice.

"I promise." I told her.

"And another thing: you are not to leave home without me, your father or one of the lionesses. Is that clear young lion?"

"Yes mom." I said as I nuzzled into her and yawned. She smiled and licked the top of my head, to my protest.

"Good night, my little prince. I love you."

"Love you too" was the last thing I uttered before I fell asleep.

 _I was walking in the gorge with my Uncle Scar as he told me that my dad had a surprise for me. I wanted to know what it was, but he said he wasn't going to tell me. He then went to get him while leaving me behind and telling me to work on my roar._

" _Little roar puh!" I scoffed as a lizard crawled past._

" _Roar…roar…ROAR!" Suddenly, rocks started moving and as I looked up, I saw wildebeests coming right at me. I began to run as fast as I could until I found a tree to climb and held on for dear life._

" _Zazu help me!" I screamed when I saw the bird fly toward me._

" _Your father is on the way! Hold on!"_

" _Hurry!" I yelled again. Before I knew it, the tree snapped and I flew through the air. I was caught by my dad, but he dropped me when a wildebeest crashed into him. I was scared out of my mind until he picked me up again. He jumped out of the stampede and placed me on a nearby ledge and got pulled away before he could save himself._

" _Dad!" I cried in horror as I scanned the ground for him. I saw him jump up on another ledge beside me where my uncle was. I was relieved because I thought he would help him, but he didn't._

" _NO!" I screamed bursting into tears as my father flew backward into the stampede._

"Dad! No!" I suddenly heard my own voice as my eyes shot open.

"Simba? Are you alright son?"

"Dad?" I questioned in the darkness.

"Yes, I'm here. You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I dreamed Uncle Scar threw you into a stampede of wildebeests. I don't want to see him anymore."

"Your uncle isn't a bad lion. He would never do something like that. Don't worry, it was just a dream."

"Dad, it isn't the first time I had this dream. I think there's something wrong with me."

"Well, we'll see Rafiki in the morning. Come here and lay with me. Maybe you'll feel better."

I did as I was told and lay in my father's paws as he purred. He was right, I did feel better, but I knew something was wrong. The next morning, we went to see Rafiki.

"De boy sees the future through his dreams."the mandril said to dad.

"That's not possible…is it?" Dad asked.

"It is. Only some have this ability. What de prince saw will happen if you do not take action."

"Thank you Rafiki. Come Simba, I'm taking you home. You are not to leave the den. Stay with Nala and the lioness who is watching her."

"Yes dad. Is she grounded too?"

"Yes."

"Ok" I replied as I ran into the den.

Mufasa's POV

I walked into the Out Lands where I knew my brother was.

"Hello dear brother." Scar said sarcasticly.

"Save it, you traitor!" I spat at him.

"I haven't the slightest idea about what you are talking."

"I know you're planning to kill me and my son for the throne!" I growled dangerously. "Simba saw it in his nightmare last night!" He looked around as if to make sure no one was listening to our conversation.

"It was the hyenas! They are the real enemy! It was their idea!" I knew my brother was lying through his teeth as he always did. Suddenly, I heard growling.

"So we're the enemy, huh? Get him boys!" The matriarch Shenzi said this with anger dripping from her voice. Soon it was all over and my brother was dead by the hands of the starving hyenas.

"We apologize for planning to hurt you and almost killing your son. He promised us food and we are desperate." I saw the fear in the female's eyes as she spoke.

"If you swear your allegiance to me, I will let you hunt in the Pride Lands. There are rules that must be followed and if any one is broken, you shall be banished forever! You may not over hunt, you may not torture or kill for sport, young are off limits and you must respect my pride. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty." Shenzi accepted my terms with a respectful bow. I nodded as I returned home to be greeted by my wife and son. I then roared to gather the rest of the pride.

"Scar was planning to kill me and Simba. When I confronted him, he blamed the hyenas. He was killed on the spot. I told them that if they promise to follow the Circle Of Life, they can hunt here. If they do not, I will banish them forever." The rest of the pride gasped, but I quickly put a stop to it.

"Now listen, I know you all are not happy about this, but we will make it work. There is plenty of food for all of us. It is our duty to respect all creatures and that includes the hyenas." All of the lionesses nodded in agreement then my son spoke up.

"Dad, I had another dream while I was napping earlier! We can trust the hyenas, even Rafiki said so."

"Well that settles it. We needn't worry anymore." I assured the pride.

"Let's eat! I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra!" Simba said.

With that, we all went to eat.

 **A/N: This is my new version of this story. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
